Welcome back
by Chrysantemo
Summary: Masamune can't hold back his feelings of longing for Kojuurou when they're finally reunited, and he decides to show him how much he missed him during his absence. Set after season 2.


**A/N:** Set after season 2.  
Also this is like…the third fanfic I've ever written in my whole life and the first one for this fandom. Sorry for any OOCness. Lastly, English is not my mother language, so you know the drill…you've been warned! ;D

**Warnings:** It's all porn! :V also, bad writing..?

-/-/-

Masamune looked up from his cup of sake towards the camp, observing with attention the landscape in front of him with his remaining eye.

He had decided to remain at some distance, not because he felt like skipping the party, but mostly because he wanted some time to think. To sit back and watch the scene to confirm that indeed, all of this was over. Toyotomi was defeated and he was finally reunited with his treasured right eye.

He could clearly see Kojuurou from the spot he was sitting on, drinking sake beneath the blooming sakura trees with the rest of his men, commenting and laughing at jokes the distance between them made impossible to be heard. Still, he could hear his retainer's deep yet soft laughter ringing in his mind.  
It was quite the joyful atmosphere, the Oshuu leader thought. A night like the army hadn't had in days and he was glad to look around and realize everyone was getting the best from it while they could. But mostly, he couldn't hold back the warm smile that crept along his face by just seeing his usually serious and stoic friend loosen up and let down his almost ever present defenses and have some fun with the other retainers. After his absence, there was so much to be told, anyways.

He finished his sake in one gulp and got up, approaching the camp in slow steps and halted just mere meters away from where his right eye remained.

"Kojuurou!"Said man directed his gaze at him instantly, all attention and curiosity while waiting for Masamune's response. "Come with me."

The tactician got up within seconds, forgetting all about the conversation he was engaged in and followed his lord without question through the courtyard until they reached Date's domains, where their march came to an abrupt stop.

Kojuurou looked around; trying to figure out what was the purpose of coming to such deserted area. "Masamune-sama..?"

The dragon turned around to face him with a faint smirk on his lips. "_Hey_, Kojuurou. Want to drink with me? I'll get us a bottle or two..."

"I'd love to, but..." He hesitated before continuing, not wanting to offend his lord. "Wouldn't you rather do so at the party with the rest of the clan?"

Masamune had a better idea in mind.

"Why don't we make our own _party_ here, Kojuurou?" He suggested as he approached him, putting his arms around his friend's back and nuzzling his neck affectionately; a lustful caress hidden beneath an innocent exterior. "Just the two of us, _you see_?"

The older man blushed at the barefaced invitation. His gaze instinctively searched around the courtyard for anyone who could see them.

"Don't worry. I bet they already know by now, anyways." Commented his lord nonchalantly, guessing Kojuurou's worries.

Somehow, that didn't make the tactician feel better. On the contrary, it made him feel even more tense and uneasy. It only reminded him that a retainer should not be engaged in such a relationship with the Daimyo he serves. It was dangerous, and they both knew it, though it was probably that very same challenge to keep their affair secret that kept things interesting for the stubborn and whimsical leader.

"You're too stressed, lately" Masamune said as his hands began to crawl down his retainer's chest in a slow, delicate demeanor that was usually strange in the one-eyed dragon. "You need to relax, Kojuurou." And the tactician could hear the smile in his voice as he tried to gulp down the tight knot in his own throat.

"Masamune-sama..." He gasped as teeth dug into the skin of his neck. "I don't think right now is the appropriate time for this. What if-"

Masamune's lips silenced him and the rest of the sentence died on his throat immediately as his lord kissed him, fierce and demanding, as always. Teasing Kojuurou to let down his guard and submerge into his sea of passion. The younger man always found it difficult to achieve such task, but he always managed to, nonetheless.

Breaking down his retainer's defenses was a victory Masamune always took with great pride and a triumphant grin, for he knew no one but he could ever draw out this desire from within his stone-like vassal.

Tonight was harder than usual, though.  
Kojuurou would usually give in during a situation like this, when his lord's body was pressed against his own with barely contained eagerness and looking desperate for more contact. Any contact.

But the dragon had an ace up his sleeve. He stood on the tip of his toes and licked the older man's ear before whispering: "Kojuurou, I need you right now…"

Masamune didn't like admitting his weaknesses, but if it didn't bother him to confess to Kojuurou how much he needed him and desired him it was probably because he knew it already. The older samurai knew him like no other person did. There was nothing he could hide from him. Still, the statement caught the retainer off-guard

And it was all it took. The wall the samurai had set up in front of him crumbled to pieces, allowing himself to be guided by the young lord. They made their way to Masamune's room between heated caresses and deep kisses. stumbling clumsily now and then with their own feet until they reached his room and Kojuurou slid the door open; not bothering to close it completely once they both were in.

The Daimyo pushed the older man into the futon with almost violent force, placing himself on top of him and straddling his hips with a sly smirk. Strangely, the tactician returned the gesture; his hands keeping a strong grip on his tights.

Masamune dived into the strong chest beneath him. Kissing lightly the exposed skin, while his hands buried in Kojuurou's hair, tangling the strands between his fingers. The tactician corresponded by letting his calloused hands wander down the general's soft, yet scarred back, enjoying the feeling of warm flesh trembling under his touch. And he smiled inwardly, knowing the desire he felt for his lord right now was corresponded.

Masamune's warm mouth wrapped around one of his nipples while one of his hands now toyed with the other. A combined stimulation that made Kojuurou arch his back as a silent gasp escaped his lips.

"Masamune-sama..."-

"You're already hard." He pointed out with a smirk, thrusting against his growing erection with his gaze fixed on that of his retainer.

He leaned down to kiss him softly; A strange but well received gesture to contrast with their fierce activity, Kojuurou thought and he allowed himself to smile against his general's lips in response.

"What are you smiling for?" Masamune panted, his hot breath tickling the elder's lips that still remained stretched in a small grin.

"I'm just enjoying the party, that's all..." He answered as his hands crawled up to grip the dragon's hips with vice-grip like force, his grin never fading even as the other chuckled under his breath at the reply. Slowly, he began to shift Date's body with the subtlest of care, as if asking for permission, for he would never dare to do something against his young lord's desires, regardless the situation. "Although I believe I'll enjoy it more this way." He added now on top of him and sounding rather satisfied.

Masamune looked surprised for a moment. But the seemingly startled look was quickly replaced by something else closer to desire and they both remained like this for an instant, just staring into each other's eyes. It was occasions like these when time seemed to freeze between the two, that the tactician realized -more than ever- that he could never serve another man in his life and just maybe that their actions were not only driven by the abuse of sake.

His hand came to meet the younger's face, softly brushing his bottom lip with his fingertips, and he shamelessly had to stare with lust-filled eyes as Masamunes tongue slowly licked the length of his middle finger before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

"Stop fooling around and fuck me already."

An order Kojuurou would never dare nor want to disobey. "As you wish, my lord."

His mouth found Date's neck, biting and licking while his hands were occupied with disposing him of his yukata. The dragon held onto his retainer's broad back, digging his nails into the soft skin as his teeth impaled his own bottom lip to try and keep the moans from escaping his mouth.

He felt all too clearly the sensation of his clothing being yanked from his body, leaving him exposed and at the mercy of his retainer. And his body trembled from the excitement.

_Hurry up; touch me all over..._

Those words never left Masamune's throat. He knew there was no need to utter them. Kojuurou always seemed to know just exactly what he desired, at what moment and how badly.  
He let his hands travel down the muscled back and he claimed his right eye's lips once more as he pressed their bodies together and only then he became aware that Kojuurou wanted him as much as he did. He thrust his hips upwards in order to brush their still clothed erections, what got a throaty moan out of his companion's mouth.

"Don't be so impatient, Masamune-sama" He whispered in his ear, taking away his attention from his lips only for a moment and just for that sole purpose. Kojuurou's fingers lightly brushed against his erection, teasing the young man who buckled his hips upwards in an effort to obtain more contact that the other wasn't willing to provide just yet. One finger traced the length of his erection from base to tip, stopping to squeeze lightly; too lightly for Masamune's liking.

"Please..._"_

An almost inaudible whisper, but he was able to hear it clearly and only then Kojuurou realized he'd teased his lord enough.

He slid his hand inside of the fundoshi and roughly grasped his cock, giving it a few quick strokes that earned a needy moan from the man below him. He almost winced at the pain of nails leaving red trails behind them into his skin, still, he managed to part from the general just to hastily yank the underwear away.

He wanted to make Masamune his. Wanted to be inside him and drive him crazy with pleasure. Wanted him to thrust against Kojuurou's body while moaning his name, all while clinging desperately to his neck or anywhere he could hold onto.

"Pardon my insolence, Masamune-sama."

He parted his lord's legs and using his own saliva as lubricant, slid two of his fingers inside of him. The way the younger's face contracted in pleasure as he gasped loudly sent shivers down his spine.

"Does it hurt?" He wasn't as concerned as he sounded.

"Not enough..." came the shaky response as the daimyo held onto the fabric of the futon. "Don't stop."

Kojuurou obediently did as he was told. His fingers slid all the way inside of Masamune before slowly retreating in a repeated back and forth motion that increased it's speed with each thrust.  
As half conscious as he was, Date was all too aware of the pleasure taking hold of his senses. These were just his retainer's fingers; it shouldn't feel so good. So why was he squirming between the sheets and panting desperately? It had to be the alcohol messing up not only his head, but his whole being, he reassured himself.

He opened his eye when he felt Kojuurou's hand reaching up to close around his member, already wet with pre-cum and giving it a few harsh stokes, yet, to Masamune's despise, ceased almost as soon as he started.

"It would be troublesome if you came this early, my lord." The elder remarked looking down at him. "Why don't you distract yourself with something else?" He pointed out, looking at the bulge in his own night yukata.

Masamune understood immediately and leaned forward with no hesitation until he was on all four between his right hand man's slightly parted legs, licking eagerly at the erection that was still covered by the fundoshi. The Daimyo pushed the fabric away and he licked his lips before taking it fully into his mouth.

Kojuurou let out a hoarse moan. His eyes rolled back as his hand came to close around Masamune's hair, barely tugging at the strands of dark brown hair as the younger continued his task. One of the tactician's eye remained shut, but the other remained fixed onto the erotic vision that his lord's mouth sliding down his own hard length made. He wasn't able to tear his gaze from it and he watched with great amusement how the tip of that tongue licked all the way from the base to the tip of his cock, then sucked lightly on it.

He couldn't take it any longer. Kojuurou gently pushed Date's head away and received a puzzled -and somewhat annoyed- look in response.

"That's enough" He panted out. "I wouldn't want to come in your mouth..."

"Why not..?"

The dragon responded licking his lips clean of the elder's precum and meeting his gaze with a mischievous glint in his eye. The daimyo then climbed onto the other's lap again and aligned himself with the tip of Kojuurou's throbbing erection. He let it rub against his entry for several seconds, successfully making his retainer desperate with the need to be inside him.

The samurai breathed in sharply as Masamune finally impaled himself on his cock, going all the way down before slowly retreating almost completely, only to go down again.

A shuddered moan escaped the tactician's wide open mouth as he felt his lord setting into a faster rhythm that threatened on making him come earlier than he intended to.

He reached out and tugged at his eye patch until he pulled it off completely and he smiled inwardly when the dragon kept his trusting gaze on him and made no effort at all to stop him.

"Kojuurou..." He whispered, trying to not be overwhelmed by the action, focusing instead on their lust driven love-making.

Masamune groaned through gritted teeth when Kojuurou left all delicacy behind as he thust deeply and mercilessly into him, and every single jolt of pain-charged pleasure was dear to him.  
He moaned openly; loudly enough for anyone wandering around the courtyard to hear him in the silent summer night, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it. Not when Kojuurou was beneath him, covered in beads of sweat that made the loose strands of his hair cling onto his face and thrusting faster into him.

With a hoarse, half-choked cry, Kojuurou emptied himself inside Masamune, who trembled by the sensation of warmness filling his insides as he rode out his own orgasm spilling his sperm and making a mess on his lover's stomach.

The proud one-eyed dragon collapsed into the heaving chest of his retainer; both men wearily trying to catch their breath. They managed to cover themselves loosely with a blanked and curl against each other to try and keep the warmth on their bodies.

Maybe this wasn't the most appropriate time to talk. Perhaps this moment was enough and words would be meaningless, but Masamune had so many things to say. So many, that they were all cluttered up into a tight knot in his throat and made his remaining eye sting. He decided he'd resume it all in a short, yet sincere sentence.

"I'll never let anyone take you away from me again, _got it_?"And he dared to say no more, fearing that if he spoke any further, his voice would break under the weight of his own feelings.

With those words, Kojuurou understood it all. He finally realized the reason behind the young man's over-possessive attitude these last few days and he couldn't help but feel a sting of guilt piercing into his chest as he felt Masamune's arms tightening around him in a lock-like embrace, as if he was afraid that if he didn't do so, his retainer would disappear that same instant. Sighing, Kojuurou returned the embrace with equal force and longing and of course, love.

He cursed at himself for having been deceived and defeated so easily back then, when Hanbei and their troops took him away from this young man, who meant more to him than anything in the whole world; even more than his own life.

"Of course, Masamune-sama" The elder samurai reassured, pulling his young lord even closer. "And I, Kojuurou will remain by your side forever."

Fin.


End file.
